Exorcizar el asco
by Lila Negra
Summary: Los olores, los fluidos, todo lo que conforma nuestro cuerpo y se mantiene indomable sin importar nuestros esfuerzos por controlarlo, tienen una poderosa presencia en la vida del adolescente Eren. La cercanía de cierta persona demasiado pulcra le hace tomar conciencia de ello y lo invade un súbito asco. Canonverse. Ereri. Lemon. Three-shot. Titan!ErenxLevi.
1. Parte I

**Exorcizar el asco**

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, evidentemente. Sino, estas cosas pasarían en el manga en lugar de en fanfiction punto net :/

 **Advertencias:** este fic es canonverse pero puede ubicarse tanto en los tomos 5/6 como en los tomos 13/14 del manga ya que no es muy específico. Tendrá tres partes. Contiene yaoi y lemon. Hay una breve escena erótica con el titán atacante, les aviso por si eso les gusta o repele particularmente.

 **Gracias a ElPrincesoEren, quien me dio una primera opinión antes de que lo publicara.**

 *** * * PARTE I * * ***

Miré mis manos. La transpiración las volvía pegajosas y me picaban. Al rascarme, puse la atención en la tierra debajo de mis uñas. Sin querer, quebré la costra de una cicatriz y me salió un poco de sangre. Estaba hecho un desastre, sentí vergüenza de mí mismo. No importaba qué tan seguido me bañara o con cuánto cuidado lo hiciera: no podía evitar los fluidos de mi cuerpo, toda esa asquerosidad.

Antes no me sentía así. En mis años de entrenamiento, cuando dormíamos todos juntos en esos dormitorios con olor a nosotros, no me daba cuenta de lo desagradable que era. Así olíamos todos, era lo normal. Yo era un niño, además, y mi cuerpo era bastante menos desagradable que ahora.

¿Fue eso, fue la edad la que me hizo dar cuenta? No, no. Fue él quien me hizo dar cuenta. Ya la primera vez que nos vimos lo pensé: yo, en una jaula, encadenado, imposibilitado de limpiarme; y él con esa pulcritud inexplicable y su aroma a jabón.

Cuando vivimos juntos en el castillo abandonado, con el fin de vigilarme pasaba horas a mi lado. Mientras él leía o tomaba el té, yo lo olía. Incluso su pelo olía bien, es extraño, no debía de usar solo jabón como todos nosotros. A pesar de sus múltiples heridas en combate, nunca tenía manchas de sangre y su piel continuaba blanca y hermosa alrededor de las cicatrices.

Me impresionaba tanto que comencé a tomar distancia de él. Así como yo sentía su aroma siempre delicado y limpio, él debía de sentir mi sudor grosero, mi aliento, el horrible olor que emanaba de mis partes íntimas.

¡Ah, las hormonas! Eso me explicó la capitana Hange Zoe. Odiaba tanto mi cuerpo que me creí enfermo y fui a consultarle. Le supliqué que me diera una medicina, algo que me quitara ese horrible olor de encima. No importaba cuánto me lavara, era cuestión de minutos volver a generar ese olor. Y ella me explicó: son las hormonas, es tu edad, es normal. Ella dijo: no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Era asqueroso. Quería, desesperadamente quería acercarme al capitán Levi, mi admiración era tal que pensaba cada oportunidad de verlo como algo único y genial, pero entonces mi cuerpo siempre me avergonzaba frente a él y me obligaba a replegarme, a tomar distancia, a mirar para abajo en la esperanza de que no notara mi presencia.

Tengo 15 años... ¡malditos 15 años! ¿Dónde se esconde el cuerpo hasta que esto termina? Incluso cuando me transformo en titán... no tengo sistema reproductor y además, los titanes no tienen edad, ¿cierto? Y sin embargo... no sé, incluso entonces hay algo desagradable en mí, un cuerpo gigantesco y deforme, a menudo babeante, incapaz de producir palabras, restregándome en la tierra, desnudo, mi pelo siempre enredado, mis uñas demasiado largas...

¿Cuándo podré tomar una forma que el capitán Levi pueda apreciar? ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser repugnante?

Mis manos... decidí levantarme para lavar mis manos de nuevo. Estaba tan concentrado en ello, tan concentrado en el asco por mí mismo, que no me di cuenta de que el capitán estaba allí y di mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Oi, con cuidado, Eren, no seas despistado... —Y entonces vio mi herida y su expresión cambió. —¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Cómo podés ser tan irresponsable? ¡Sabés que podrías convertirte en titán!

—Pe- Perdón, capitán, fue sin querer, ¡lo juro!

—Claro, claro, ¡idiota! Tu cuerpo ahora pertenece a mi escuadrón, tenés que cuidarlo. Cualquier desobediencia será castigada.

—Sí, ¡e-en verdad lo siento, capitán, usted tiene toda la razón!

—Ahora dejá de tartamudear y quedate quieto.

Agarró algodón y alcohol de un estante y se acercó nuevamente. Tomó mi mano y limpió las manchas rojas delicadamente. Me dolía, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor: todos mis temblores se debían a la vergüenza. Ya no sangraba pero él continuaba pasando el algodón por las demás heridas. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que me regañara por mi suciedad? ¿Cuándo iba a soltar mi mano con aversión? Pero, en cambio, la retenía entre las suyas y movía el algodón como una caricia.

—El poder de titán realmente no está funcionando, estás lleno de heridas. Le diré a Hange que tenemos que suspender los experimentos por unos días.

—¡N-no, señor, por favor déjeme seguir intentándolo! Sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, pero... pero daré todo de mí, voy a lograrlo, ¡se lo aseguro!

Me observó sin expresión durante un rato y luego soltó un bufido, como si estuviera irritado, como si yo, de nuevo, sin darme cuenta, estuviera actuando como un niño.

—Mirá, Eren... evidentemente no podés mantener la concentración mucho tiempo. Yo que vos no murmuraría tanto y en cambio me ocuparía de descubrir qué te impide hacer la transformación. Sos mi subordinado y si yo digo que detendremos los experimentos, los detendremos.

Y entonces, como si no fuera suficiente con haberme lastimado, con haber dicho estupideces y con tener el cuerpo más hediondo de la tierra, ahora también me sonrojé. Violentamente. Toda mi cara parecía arder.

—¿Y ahora, qué te pasa? ¿Te acordaste de eso que te desconcentra? —Sin soltar mi mano, el capitán acercó su rostro al mío y me inspeccionó, como si fuera a leer en mis ojos lo que estaba pensando. —¿No será alguna chica? Estás en esa edad.

—N-no, ¡claro que no, señor! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡No importa... no importa mi edad!

Por supuesto, yo estaba cada vez más nervioso. No me gustaba para dónde estaba yendo esta conversación y si el capitán no soltaba mi mano pronto iba a quedar todo pringado con mi sudor asqueroso.

—Bueno, ningún soldado tiene tiempo para eso, pero a veces no se puede evitar. Es normal a tu edad. —Otra vez, esa declaración horrorosa de mi edad como un castigo total, sin solución posible. —Tal vez si lo reconocieras sería más fácil para vos manejarlo y no te desconcentraría tanto.

—¡Le juro que no pienso en ninguna chica, señor!

El capitán entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó aún más. Yo sentía el perfume hermoso de su pelo, así que seguramente él olía mi podredumbre. Esperaba que de un momento a otro me empujara con repugnancia.

—Entonces no será que... ¿pensás en algún chico?

Me lo dijo así, como si tal cosa. Mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto se me ocurrió que podría convertirme en titán y escapar. Traté de alejar esa idea antes de que realmente ocurriera. En todo caso, ¡yo no pensaba en chicos! ¿O acaso pensar en él... contaba como pensar en chicos?

—Señor, yo solo... solo pienso en que no quiero decepcionarlo, capitán.

De nuevo, ese pequeño gruñido como de resignación, casi podía escucharlo pensar "este mocoso"...

—Así que por miedo a no cumplir mis expectativas, no cumplís con mis expectativas. No suena muy razonable. En todo caso, resulta que yo soy la persona que te desconcentra.

Tomó un poco de distancia (¡al fin!) y caminó en torno a mí, con la mano en su mentón, pensando.

—Pero yo no suelo estar cerca en los entrenamientos. No es mi presencia lo que te desconcentra. ¿Quizás si realmente estuviera ahí saldría mejor?

—N-no lo sé, capitán... pero yo... bueno, sí me agradaría que estuviera presente. Creo que me daría ánimos.

¿Acaso lo vi sonreír? No podía ser... fue un gesto fugaz, era imposible confirmarlo. Pero al menos no se veía enojado conmigo por lo que había dicho. Ni asqueado.

—Bien... mañana estaré allí desde el comienzo. Más te vale esforzarte esta vez. Quiero que te cures esas malditas heridas.

—¡Sí, señor, así lo haré!

Y así es como vine a comprobar que mi cuerpo no era tan desagradable como yo pensaba. Mi cuerpo era la excusa para que el capitán Levi se mantuviera junto a mí.

 *** * * FIN PARTE I * * ***

 _Abril de 2017_


	2. Parte II

*** * * PARTE II * * ***

Estaba la capitana Hange dirigiendo la operación... había varios reclutas, incluso Mikasa y Armin... y él. Él había venido, tal como dijo. Mientras se acercaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo y de pensar. No debía fallar, necesitaba realizar una conversión exitosa si no quería decepcionarlo. ¡Ah, este cuerpo débil que tenía no servía para mucho si no lograba transformarme! El capitán era mucho más fuerte que yo... pero como titán, como titán podría defenderlo. Podría llevarlo en mis manos, protegido de todo, y correr hasta destino. Mantendría alejados a todos los titanes, ¡los exterminaría! Y, al fin, él podría descansar, ya no estaríamos todos apoyados en su habilidad...

—¡Eren, aún no di la orden!

Llegué a escuchar la voz borrosa de Hange, pero ya era algo lejano. ¡Lo logré! ¡Logré volver a transformarme, después de tantos fracasos! ¡Mire, capitán Levi, míreme!

Desperté sudoroso y me di cuenta de que estaba encadenado otra vez. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y el entrenamiento?

—¡Eren!

La voz de Mikasa... estaba en mi habitación. Debo de haberme desmayado durante la operación. Mikasa estaba sentada a mi lado con expresión preocupada. Más atrás, apoyado en la pared, estaba Armin. Yo me sentía bien, no parecía herido. Solo sentía un leve calor en el brazo izquierdo.

—Tu brazo... —murmuró Mikasa. — ¿está totalmente recuperado? ¿Podés moverlo bien?

—Sí, claro... ¿por qué? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

—Tuve que cortarte el brazo izquierdo para poder sacarte del titán. Habías perdido la conciencia. Aunque parece que... volvió a crecer. El poder de titán está funcionando.

—¿¡Perdí el control de la situación!? ¿Les hice daño? ¿Qué es lo que hice?

Armin se acercó con un gesto extraño. Al parecer, les resultaba difícil explicarme qué había pasado. ¿Habría hecho algo muy terrible? ¿Había lastimado a alguien?

—No nos hiciste daño, Eren... tan solo...

Mikasa intervino.

—Te comiste al capitán Levi.

—¡Qué! ¿Lo maté? ¿Qué hice? ¡Díganme qué hice!

—No se lo comió, Mikasa... solo... se lo puso en la boca.

—Y luego saliste corriendo. Hange, Armin y yo te seguimos. Por suerte no fuiste muy lejos, de lo contrario nunca te habríamos alcanzado. Cuando llegamos, estabas sentado moviendo tus mandíbulas como si masticaras chicle.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero le hice daño? ¿Lo mordí?

¿Que hice qué...? ¡El capitán debe de odiarme! Por todos los cielos por favor que esté en buen estado... ¿Cómo pude hacer una cosa así?

—No lo mordiste, Eren... -terció Armin. -Solo... lo tuviste en tu boca un rato. El capitán tenía consigo su equipo 3D, entiendo que si no se defendió es porque no se sintió verdaderamente amenazado. Al parecer solo querías... bien, eso, tener al capitán en tu boca. Después de que te sacamos del titán, Hange abrió su mandíbula y extrajo al capitán intacto. Solo estaba bañado en saliva, eso es todo.

Me sonrojé furiosamente. El capitán había estado en mi boca, lo había llenado con mi saliva. ¡Me había comido al capitán!

—Demonios, qué vergüenza... no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así. Me expulsarán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no soy confiable, el capitán debe de estar muy enojado.

Ellos se miraron, se veían incómodos.

—No... el capitán Levi no parecía enojado -murmuró Armin. —Quizás... quizás sea mejor que hables con él antes de hacer suposiciones apresuradas. La operación salió mal pero no hubo heridos y no te resististe a que te quitáramos del titán. Yo creo... creo que querías proteger al capitán, solo que perdiste el control y no elegiste la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Armin sonrió, como para quitarle importancia a lo sucedido. Pero yo me daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. La voluntad que me había permitido convertirme era la voluntad de llevarme conmigo al capitán. ¡Yo era lo peor! ¡Nunca más debería acercarme a él, vaya uno a saber qué más era capaz de hacerle!

—Nos dijo que le avisáramos cuando despertaras —explicó Mikasa. —Vamos a buscarlo ahora. Pero dejá de culpabilizarte: lo importante es que estás bien y que no te hiciste daño. El capitán tiene su responsabilidad por haberse presentado en la operación de ese modo y por no haberse defendido cuando lo agarraste.

—¿De ese modo? ¿A qué te referís?

—Bueno, él siempre está presente, porque tiene la misión de hacerse cargo de vos si el titán se pone violento. Pero se ubica a distancia, desde donde puede actuar mejor si hay problemas, y no interfiere en la operación si no los hay. Esta vez en cambio se puso delante tuyo. Tenía una mirada desafiante en su rostro, para él esto es un juego y no pensó en las consecuencias que podría traerle...

—No es así, Mikasa... -aclaró Armin. —El capitán no es irresponsable. Debe de haber tenido sus razones para acercarse. No estaba desafiándolo.

Ella hizo un gesto despectivo. Por sobreprotegerme, terminaba poniéndose en contra del capitán, pero yo no podía permitir ese malentendido.

—De hecho... yo le había pedido que estuviera presente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... pensé que podría ayudarme a transformarme. Eso es todo. No lo sé.

Mikasa no se veía muy contenta con mis palabras.

—Bueno. Parece que ayudó.

Ambos salieron. Apreté los puños, ¡Quería golpearme! ¿Con qué cara podía mirar ahora al capitán? ¡Metérmelo en la boca, por todos los cielos! Mi vergüenza era infinita.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta y solo atiné a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Eren.

Sabiéndolo a mi lado, abrí los ojos despacio y lo miré, sonrojado, angustiado, con ganas de hundirme en la tierra.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho, señor... no sé qué me pasó... aceptaré el castigo que me imponga, me merezco eso y más, soy un asco, yo-

Me interrumpí cuando lo vi sentarse en la silla de Mikasa con verdadera tranquilidad.

—Hacé silencio por un momento, Eren. Decime, ¿no recordás nada?

Me mordí el labio inferior, confundido.

—No, señor... yo... no recuerdo nada.

Bajó la mirada, como reflexionando. Cruzó las piernas, se acomodó.

—Mejor así.

—Pero... pero, ¿le hice daño? ¿Qué va a pasarme ahora?

—Nada. No va a pasarte nada. No me hiciste daño. Estas cadenas fueron una medida de precaución excesiva. Hange temía que pudieras convertirte estando dormido. Sin embargo, yo sabía que no era necesario.

Lo observé sin entender. ¿Por qué no estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué... me defendía? Me encorvé, quería esconderme de alguna manera.

—Señor, no entiendo... no se puede confiar en mí. Le fallé.

Hizo una sonrisa lastimera, de lado.

—Yo sé en quién puedo confiar. Concentrate en recuperarte. Cuando estés bien, volveremos al entrenamiento.

Y se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta.

—¿Realmente... realmente no recordás?

—No, mi capitán...

—Bien.

 *** * * FIN PARTE II * * ***

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Este fic tuvo mejor recepción de la que esperaba o.o y pensar que yo no iba a publicarlo porque me parecía demasiado parecido a lo que ya había escrito xD GRACIAS INFINITAS por sus reviews, comentarios, votos, favoritos y me gustas! Hacen que valga la pena seguir escribiendo. La tercera y última parte la publicaré el miércoles próximo. Hasta prontito!

 _Abril de 2017_


	3. Parte III

*** * * PARTE III * * ***

Podía percibir su sabor. El sabor un poco salado del sudor pero también un agrio sabor a jabón, sí, ese jabón que siempre olía cuando estaba junto a mí. Sentía su carne blanda entre mis dientes, ah, ¡qué delicioso! Su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el paladar. No podía verlo así que lo buscaba con la lengua, era lo único que podía mover para encontrarlo y recorrerlo. Hasta que di con él y lo acomodé dentro de mi boca. Lo coloqué a horcajadas sobre mi lengua, como si me montara. Así, todo su cuerpo estaba contra mí y yo podía reconocer cada parte. Curvé la punta del músculo, pasándola entre sus piernas y apenas accediendo a su cola. Aún a través de la ropa podía identificar exactamente lo que estaba tocando: su pelvis, sus testículos, sus glúteos. La sensación de placer que me invadía era difícil de explicar, era algo que se apoderaba de mí por completo, era todo en lo que podía pensar: mi enorme lengua acariciando el cuerpo del capitán.

Y entonces, desperté.

Transpirado y agitado, tardé bastante en descubrir qué me pasaba. Solo recordaba fragmentos del sueño, pero hubiera sido lo que hubiera sido, había enviado la sangre a los lugares equivocados. Levanté la sábana y me tanteé: como esperaba, me había manchado los pantalones. Qué espanto, como si me hiciera falta otra razón para odiar mi cuerpo. Cuando pasaban estas cosas, me sentía un niño otra vez, un estúpido niño que no sabe ir al baño. El asco me superaba, ¡por todos los infiernos! Con qué necesidad me pasaban estas cosas, con qué necesidad.

Me incorporé con la idea de buscar agua para lavarme pero entonces advertí que seguía encadenado. No iba a poder ir muy lejos así. De la rabia intenté sentarme junto a la cama de todos modos, aunque supiera que no llegaría a la puerta. Y al hacerlo, choqué con algo. Con _alguien_.

—Eren. ¿Estás despierto?

Entró esa voz a mis oídos y casi me desmayo del susto. De todas las personas, justo él tenía que estar haciendo guardia junto a mi cama cuando acabo de… _esa cosa_ … y por un sueño sobre… _eso_ … Quería desaparecer, por todos los demonios.

—S—í… quería… quería ir al baño…

—¿Ahora? ¿No podés aguantarte? En dos horas amanecerá y no será necesario gastar en antorchas.

—Es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Tenés los esfínteres flojos?

Quise negar con la cabeza pero él no iba a verme en esa oscuridad.

—No es eso… solo quiero… —tomé aire, en un enorme esfuerzo por sincerarme. —Solo quiero limpiarme.

Durante un segundo de silencio, todos los improperios que sabía me cruzaron por la cabeza. Quería matarme, lisa y llanamente.

—Ah.

Su respuesta tranquila solo aumentó mi angustia. Lo escuché levantarse. Sus pasos retumbaron en la habitación. ¿Cómo se ubicaba sin ver nada? Luego se acercó trayendo algún recipiente con agua, porque podía oír el movimiento del líquido golpeando las paredes de latón. Sentí su mano cerca de la mía.

—Llevame la mano hasta el lugar que querés limpiar y yo te limpio. Tengo agua y un paño —como yo no reaccionaba, continuó. —Entiendo que no se puede seguir durmiendo con esa cosa pegándose en la piel. Es asqueroso. Te voy a limpiar.

Y pasó su muñeca por entre mis dedos para que lo guiara. Dudé un momento.

—Capitán, qué está diciendo…yo me puedo limpiar solo… quiero decir… esto me da mucha vergüenza…

Chasqueó la lengua.

—No seas tonto. Esto es normal en un hombre, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Si te dejo hacerlo, vas a hacer un enchastre*. Eso es todo.

Movió su mano, tironeando de la mía, que la sostenía. Finalmente accedí a llevarla hasta mi vientre, donde podía sentir la humedad de mi remera*. No quise que bajara más. Él la agarró y la arrugó.

—Vas a tener que quitarte esto, está irrecuperable. Luego te traigo otra prenda.

Aunque quería resistirme, acabé obedeciendo. Me deshice de la remera* mientras él pasaba un paño por todo mi vientre. Me hacía cosquillas pero no me quejé. Me pareció que iba muy lento. Sentía sus dedos a través del trapo como si estuviera delineando mis músculos. Por lo menos, en la negrura de la noche no veía mi desatinado sonrojo.

—A ver. Ayudame a quitarte el pantalón. También se manchó.

—N—no es necesario, en serio…

—Cómo no va a ser necesario, parece que le hubieras vomitado encima.

—Por favor, capitán… deje de hablarme así… esta situación es muy extraña.

Bufó, agotado de mis respuestas, y dejó el paño en algún lado para tener las dos manos libres. Me levantó de las caderas –diosmíodiosmío- y me sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior, así, sin más. Yo no sé cómo no me había desmayado todavía. Escuché la ropa caer lejos.

—Eso apesta. Tenés que lavar tu ropa más seguido, Eren.

—S—sí, señor…

¿Cuándo diablos quería que lavara la ropa? Estábamos casi todo el tiempo huyendo, o, en su defecto, luchando. La edad, las circunstancias, el sueño, nada me estaba ayudando a parecer limpio en este momento.

Y entonces, la situación llegó al extremo de lo ridículo. Como si no hubiera nada de extraño en ello, el capitán simplemente colocó el paño encima de mi pene. ¿Qué mierda se creía que estaba haciendo?

—Oh. Sigue duro.

¡Porsupuestoqueestádurosiustedlotocadeesamanera! Mi cerebro no podía procesar ninguna otra cosa. Él seguía, sin embargo, subiendo y bajando por mi miembro con el paño. Rogué por que lo frío del mismo me quitara las ganas, pero al parecer mi cuerpo reconocía perfectamente que quien arrastraba con suavidad el estúpido trapo era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Levi. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando esto?

—Contame de tu sueño, Eren.

¡¿Qué…?! No podía estar preguntándome esto, era imposible…

—Debe de haber sido especialmente bueno para que aguantes tanto.

Bien, no iba a escapar de esto. Era evidente que pensaba acorralarme hasta que la humillación fuera completa. Entonces, ¿sabía qué, capitán? Yo también podía ponerlo incómodo.

—Soñé con… mi transformación en titán.

Su mano se detuvo un instante. Luego prosiguió.

—Es un gusto bastante particular que te excite ser un gigante sin órganos sexuales, pero allá vos.

—¡No es eso! —me animé a decir. —Usted sabe con qué estaba soñando.

Volvió a demorarse. Pero de pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba bajándome el prepucio para limpiar el glande. Nunca había vivido algo tan vergonzoso.

—Oh. Sí recordás, después de todo.

—No… no por completo. Solo… recuerdo su sabor. Y la sensación de su carne entre mis dientes. Y…

—¿Y tu lengua? ¿Qué recuerda tu lengua?

Casi me ahogo cuando me metió la mano en la boca y apretó la punta de mi lengua. Aunque no podía verlo, tenía la sensación de que se había inclinado sobre mí y que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Sentí sus dedos en mis papilas y la saliva se me empezó a acumular entre los dientes. Sabía que si no me soltaba me chorrearía por la comisura de los labios. Traté de explicárselo, pero solo emití un sonido gutural.

Cuando sacó sus dedos y pensé que podría hablar al fin, inmediatamente puso su boca sobre la mía. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero sin ninguna duda no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Le permití meter la lengua y en contacto con ella me vinieron más memorias de mi transformación. Casi podía sentir los duros glúteos del Capitán en mi boca de nuevo. Y de pronto, recordé…

—Usted… —murmuré, cuando se separó de mí. —Usted estaba gimiendo en mi garganta, capitán.

Hizo el sonido nasal de una media sonrisa.

—Será un secreto entre vos y yo, ¿qué opinás, Eren?

Había soltado mi pene y busqué sus manos con las mías, hasta que encontré que se estaba desabrochando el pantalón.

—Creo que son muchos secretos juntos.

—Procuraré que valga la pena guardarlos, entonces.

Se sentó sobre mí, sus piernas llenas de cicatrices apoyados a los lados de las mías en la cama. Tenía una erección como la mía, como pude comprobar cuando con su mano las juntó y las hizo moverse acompasadamente.

—Creí… —mascullé, todavía, con las ideas confundidas. —…que mi cuerpo le daría asco.

—He tocado cosas peores. —declaró con sencillez.

Acaricié su cintura y toda su espalda. Oía su respiración agitada pero no era aún como la de mi recuerdo. Su piel era tan hermosa, ¡dios! Supongo que sí me gustaba el capitán, después de todo… Me incliné para besar lo que sea que encontrara y di con sus clavículas primero, con sus hombros después, luego con su cuello. Ese cuello siempre cubierto por su pañuelo, ahora estaba expuesto para mí. El gusto de su cuerpo, esa mezcla de sal y acritud, era inesperadamente agradable. Sin poder contenerme, lo mordí.

—Ey. Tené cuidado.

—Perdón… es que… en verdad deseo morderlo.

Otra vez escuché ese sonido parecido a una sonrisa burlona.

—Solo asegurate de no dejarme marcas visibles.

Entusiasmado, me encorvé cuanto pude para llegar lejos de su cuello. Lo mordí al principio del pecho, tan fuerte que soltó un pequeño grito. ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camisa? ¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido? ¿Acaso estaba esperándome en la oscuridad medio desnudo desde el comienzo? Aunque ninguna de esas preguntas tenían sentido, inexplicablemente me encendía imaginármelo apenas vestido mirándome dormir. Poniendo las manos bajo sus axilas, lo alcé un poco en el aire para poder morder más abajo. Eso hizo que nuestros penes se separaran por un momento.

—¿Qué hacés, idiota?

—Dijo que podía morderlo…

—Sí, pero…

Mordí muy suave su pezón, pero de inmediato el deseo de morder fue reemplazado por el de chupar, así que empecé a succionarlo, sosteniéndolo aún en un frágil equilibrio. Sentí que estiraba su brazo y me di cuenta de que aprovechaba la extraña posición en que lo había puesto para tomar algo de mi mesa de luz. ¿Qué podía haber ahí? Llevó sus brazos a su espalda y no hizo más que aumentar mi intriga.

—Bueno, ya, me duele, basta de chupar y morder, parecés un perro.

Me apartó la cabeza de su cuerpo y, al hacerlo, se reacomodó sobre mis piernas y llevó una de sus manos a mi erección, que estaba cada vez más dura. Tenía la palma húmeda y, mientras me untaba evidentemente con eso que había agarrado de la mesa de luz, empecé a hacerme una idea de qué se trataba.

¿Cómo podía estar pasándome esto? Ni siquiera me acordaba de haber llegado a desearlo, no creo haber sido capaz de imaginar un escenario como este ni aunque me lo describieran detalladamente. Pero aquí estábamos, el hombre que sin dudas me tenía alteradas las hormonas desde que lo conocí, desnudo, excitado y mojado, sentado sobre mí.

—Ni mis dientes ni mi lengua parecían molestarle el otro día —me atreví a decir.

—Discutiremos mis gustos en otro momento —respondió, mientras se sostenía en puntas de pie para lograr introducir la punta de mi miembro en su ano.

La sensación era tan increíble que veía las estrellas. El hecho de no ver nada duplicaba la intensidad de todo lo que sentía, así como su irrealidad. Me sentía flotando en una fantasía.

Cuando entró todo, lanzó un gemido que sí sonaba como los que soltó en mi boca ayer. Dios, esto era lo que le gustaba. Esto era lo que me gustaba a mí. Percibía su carne cerrándose en torno mío, la calidez que me invadía, y quería embestirlo con todas mis fuerzas. Se abrazó a mí para poder moverse con mayor velocidad, así que escuchaba su voz quebrada junto a mi oído. Ese sonido podía hacerme explotar. No quisiera olvidarme nunca de algo así.

Cerré los ojos, como si hiciera alguna diferencia, y presioné con mis manos en su cadera, tratando de apurarlo. Era todo tan delicioso que no podía aguantar más, quería llevarlo al límite ya. Soltó mis hombros para bajar una de sus manos hasta su pene, al que sentí chocar contra mi vientre una y otra vez, hasta que el líquido ensuciándome de nuevo y su hermoso alarido me indicaron que solo faltaba yo. Mantuvo el ritmo unos segundos más, y alcanzó que me mordiera la oreja, chupándome el lóbulo y metiéndome la lengua, para que yo también llegara al clímax.

Me caí de espaldas, con lo cual salí de él y solo quedamos conectados en un abrazo pegoteado de semen y transpiración. Su cabeza estaba junto a la mía, por lo que aspiré el aroma de su cabello, siempre tan rico, incluso en esta situación. Teniendo imposibilitada la visión por la falta de luz, la presencia de nuestros olores, nuestros fluidos y los sonidos entrecortados de nuestra respiración y nuestros latidos se extendía como lo único verdadero. Contra todas mis expectativas, había algo hermoso en estas sensaciones repugnantes.

—Sabe, capitán… pensé que me odiaba por lo del otro día. Pensé que toda esa saliva y… en fin, yo… pensé que le daba asco.

Con sorpresa, recibí un leve beso en el inicio del cuello.

—Pensalo dos veces la próxima vez.

 *** * * FIN de EXORCIZAR EL ASCO * * ***

 *** enchastre:** lío o desorden que implica suciedad, como cuando un niñito come por primera vez con cubiertos y se llena la cara con comida.

 *** remera:** prenda superior de mangas cortas y tela fina.

En cada país la llaman de manera distinta, no hay una palabra neutral para referirse a ella, por eso decidí mantener el término habitual en Argentina. En otros países le dicen: playera, franela, camisa, camiseta, polera… todas cosas que en Argentina quieren decir otras prendas, razón por la cual me niego a usarlas xD

 **NOTAS:** si les gusta esta temática, les aviso que hay un doujinshi de Rasu llamado _Mordidas_ que plantea más o menos lo mismo y que les encantará, je. Y me informa ElPrincesoEren (a quien le agradezco sus consejos para este fic) que hay otro parecido de Fuukatei (YAZAKI Ryoo) llamado "El diario de observación de Eren Titán" ;)

 _Agosto de 2017_


End file.
